miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 Oct 2017
17:02:17 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:19:46 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:51:28 JOIN DinoNoir has joined the Ladyblog 00:52:07 QUIT DinoNoir has left the Ladyblog 01:19:54 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:10:03 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:40:10 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:30:18 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:00:22 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:50:30 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:50:52 JOIN Renapace Bee has joined the Ladyblog 04:51:10 QUIT Renapace Bee has left the Ladyblog 05:20:35 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:10:43 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:40:46 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:30:55 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:01:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:51:08 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:21:13 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:58:35 JOIN GlitterFace1234 has joined the Ladyblog 09:59:52 QUIT GlitterFace1234 has left the Ladyblog 09:59:54 JOIN GlitterFace1234 has joined the Ladyblog 10:01:10 QUIT GlitterFace1234 has left the Ladyblog 10:02:26 JOIN GlitterFace1234 has joined the Ladyblog 10:03:41 QUIT GlitterFace1234 has left the Ladyblog 10:31:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:21:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:51:35 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:41:42 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:11:45 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:01:53 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:31:57 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:03:45 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 15:08:14 JOIN BelieveInMagic814 has joined the Ladyblog 15:23:23 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 15:25:13 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 15:31:21 QUIT BelieveInMagic814 has left the Ladyblog 15:42:04 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:32:13 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:02:16 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:15:32 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 17:18:55 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 17:19:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello! 17:19:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Heyo 17:20:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Out of curiosity, why did Mari allow you to screenshot The Mime and Princess Fragrance? The current images look fine to me. 17:21:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me sighs 17:21:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It'd be nice if you gave a clear reason, you know. ;) 17:21:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sorry. 17:21:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well 17:22:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm not too sure myself, the res is lower than mine, and maybe this wasn't an iTunes version 17:22:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lil bits 17:23:00 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Okay, thank for letting me know. 17:23:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: (y) 17:23:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Refrain from commenting on the thread if you can 17:23:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I didn't even reply to a thread. lol 17:24:44 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 17:29:58 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 17:39:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I wish I can join the discord server. 17:39:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Which Discord server? 17:40:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And iwhat/i discord server? 17:40:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The one Tansy and Alex made. 17:41:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me ears perk up 17:41:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sounds interesting 17:41:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Alex, what discord server? 17:41:38 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's for this and all the Zag wikis. 17:41:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: How did you know? 17:42:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Tansy told us in the chat publicly? 17:42:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Really? 17:42:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Must've been offline for it 17:42:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yes? 17:42:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm kinda in a weird timezone 17:42:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: She said only staff can join for now. :( 17:43:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm not surprised 17:43:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Miraculous_Ladybug_Wiki:Chat/Logs/24_Oct_2017 17:43:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't know why she and Alex hid it from everyone. ;( 17:43:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: The magic of secrecy 17:44:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I think they're setting everything up. Right now, only Alex, Mari, Tansy, Princess, Dsan and HoneyCandiez are in it. ;( 17:45:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sophie as well 17:45:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: He's staff 17:45:22 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: How do you know he's in it? 17:45:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: He's staff 17:45:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I just said so 17:45:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: "She said only staff can join for now." 17:45:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well you said so 17:46:04 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But not all have joined at the moment. 17:46:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O 17:48:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I'll ask Mari for an invite link. 17:48:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not yet 17:48:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it isn't done yet 17:48:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oi Alex do you think if i flatter you enough you'll let me in 17:48:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :3 17:48:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Is it still setting up? 17:48:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Setting up can range from 1 hour to 1 week to a month sometimes 17:49:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nouns? :P 17:49:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That's not fair, Robyn. 17:49:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What's not fair? 17:49:22 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You get to join before any of us do. :P 17:49:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Isn't it your own fault you didn't think of it? 17:49:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 17:50:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Flattery and charm (y) 17:50:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I can't wait to get an early invite before you! :P 17:50:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: sand coding/s 17:50:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hah! I'll see about that 17:50:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'll challenge you, even 17:50:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: First one to get an invite wins 17:50:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I'll ask Mari first. 17:51:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: syes coding will get you everything you want 17:51:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: safterall, power <3 17:51:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: s;) 17:51:21 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Wait a minute. 17:51:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: she might say no, just be warned 17:51:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's a joke 17:51:32 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I think I know. 17:51:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You mentioned coding and Alex mentioned coding a bit earlier on. 17:52:04 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Awww. 17:52:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You did, Alex? 17:52:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I did? 17:52:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I wasn't here for that then 17:52:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: neither was I O.O 17:52:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Alexiel Lucifen CHAT and coding 17:52:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 17:52:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: That was a joke 17:52:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I said flattery and charm will get you stuff, and Alex said coding too 17:52:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: So I joked that coding gets you pwer 17:53:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Power* 17:53:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I'm going to ask Mari about this. You're probably not being honest with me. Mari will definitely tell me the truth. 17:53:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: see he gets it 17:53:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ?me best twin ever 17:53:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me best twin ever 17:53:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me I can type (lol) 17:54:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm a very black and white person 17:54:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's impossible to tell if what I'm saying is true sometimes, I'll give you that 17:54:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: As to whether you got an early invite or not. 17:54:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh. I didn't 17:54:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Alex keeps teasing me 17:54:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Uwu 17:54:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you should have seen him the other day, lol 17:54:55 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Mari will tell me the truth if I PM her here. 17:55:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What makes you so sure Mari will tell the truth tho 17:55:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :joy: 17:55:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Alex is the meanest tease around, no joke 17:55:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I trust her. 17:55:34 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I'll ask both Mari and Tansy. 17:55:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I ma a demon after all 17:55:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: am* 17:55:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: A cruel and unforgiving one 17:56:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Demon of Pride :3 17:56:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Who plays in Gray(son) areas 17:56:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Swallow it 17:56:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yep 17:56:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'll have you begging on your knees to get me in :3 17:57:28 JOIN D SanCd has joined the Ladyblog 17:57:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 17:57:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O/ 17:57:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: oh 17:57:57 CHAT D SanCd: Hi :) 17:58:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Mark my words alex, i'll be the first non-staff in there 17:58:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :^) 17:59:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Nah Alex is. 18:00:00 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: already is. 18:00:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well.. he founded it 18:00:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: So technically he doesn't count 18:00:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @Alex do you count? 18:02:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I am not staff :P 18:02:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Damnit 18:02:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Alright then 18:02:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Second 18:02:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Second non-staff in there 18:02:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And bots don't count 18:02:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: (lol) 18:02:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: does Len? 18:02:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Len is in there 18:03:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I thought staff only. 18:03:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Jeez alex 18:03:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Might as well throw me in there too 18:03:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Fine, third 18:03:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: The last of the first 3 18:03:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: blame Sophie :P 18:03:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Anyone ielse? 18:05:24 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that is it 18:05:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Good I can claim #3 18:06:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: My competitive trait wouldn't let me be #4th anyway 18:07:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wait there was one more non staff 18:07:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: igasps 18:07:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: some dude named Shino? 18:07:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ._. 18:07:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Srs 18:07:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: sorry 18:07:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ._. 18:07:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: small._. 18:07:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: That's how little I feel rn 18:07:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me cries in the corner 18:08:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I bets that you! 18:08:34 JOIN Rayzonic has joined the Ladyblog 18:08:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: My discord is on my profile 18:08:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Speaking of which, should probably update 18:08:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello Ray 18:08:52 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello 18:08:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi. 18:09:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Greetings 18:09:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Okay. Who is that random person then? 18:09:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @Alex 18:09:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Who is it 18:09:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I have no clue 18:09:41 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 18:09:46 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello Mari 18:09:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: they are always offline 18:09:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Heyo Mari 18:09:51 CHAT MariChatón218: I'm only here for 5 minutes. Hi, everyone. :) 18:09:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo 18:10:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hiya 18:10:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Mari, can I private message you? 18:10:12 CHAT MariChatón218: Okay! 18:11:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I'll ask you and Tansy privately. 18:11:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Wow. 18:11:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hmm? 18:12:23 CHAT MariChatón218: We should be more honest with each other. 18:12:36 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I knew you would be. 18:12:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: M? 18:12:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hm?* 18:12:59 QUIT D SanCd has left the Ladyblog 18:13:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You are on the discord server. 18:13:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ah yeah ^ 5 18:13:28 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 18:13:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: coding webhooks 18:13:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: There goes my fun and games, though 18:13:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Then why did you lie? 18:13:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: to mess with you? 18:13:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I did give you a warning beforehand I'm very black and white 18:13:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I did tease him before he knew about it though 18:14:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And can be impossible to tell 18:14:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What a jerk 18:14:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;) 18:14:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: tbh I knew you were lying. The way you were acting oblivious at the start. :P 18:14:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Mari told me you were. 18:14:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You know 18:14:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's rude to ask questions you already know answers to 18:14:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Just double checking. 18:14:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Rude regardless 18:14:55 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Nope, she said she doesn't mind.] 18:15:02 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's rude you lied to me. 18:15:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's rude you're accusing me of being rude without knowing who I really am 18:15:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hah 18:15:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's rude to lie. 18:15:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Never said anything to disprove that 18:15:55 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You won. ;( 18:16:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I lost the game. ;( 18:16:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me hugs Lbod 18:16:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you lost The Game? 18:16:29 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: He got in before me. 18:16:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Liars can’t be trusted, man 18:16:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: He flashed a twisted grin. “But who doesn’t lie?” 18:16:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: not to myself. Never trust Robyn. :P 18:16:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sorry I just love my friend's writing I quote it all the time 18:16:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like is said best twin ever :D 18:17:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I* 18:17:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :D 18:17:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Whar are you doing there, anyway? 18:17:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Coding help 18:18:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: These nubs don't know webhook 18:18:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wink 18:18:07 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What are you doing there. anyway? 18:18:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Again, coding help 18:18:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: These nubs don't know how to webhook ;) 18:18:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lbod, you ok? 18:18:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Pls 18:18:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lbod is a weird nick 18:18:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Le body, etc 18:18:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Got a nickname we can call you? 18:19:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Something you're comfy with us calling you? 18:19:26 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 18:19:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lol did your pride swallow them whole 18:19:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @Alex 18:20:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me pokes twin 18:20:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You okay there, buddy? 18:21:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You said you wouldn't die on me :P 18:21:33 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 18:22:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi, Rayzonic! 18:22:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me falls into Robyn's arms 18:22:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Drama queen 18:22:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: King* 18:22:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 18:23:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: says the person that is upset that I "died" 18:23:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, Rayzonic. ;) 18:24:10 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 18:26:54 QUIT Rayzonic has left the Ladyblog 18:30:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lul 18:31:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Just the two of us, again. scackles 18:52:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You said you wouldn't die on me :P 18:52:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi, Rayzonic! 18:52:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me falls into Robyn's arms 18:52:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Drama queen 18:52:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: King* 18:52:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 18:52:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: says the person that is upset that I "died" 18:52:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, Rayzonic. ;) 18:52:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lul 18:52:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:59:35 JOIN HarshLemon has joined the Ladyblog 18:59:39 CHAT HarshLemon: Yo. 18:59:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Heya 19:00:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 19:01:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What's up 19:01:14 CHAT HarshLemon: Look at Tansy's message wall. lol 19:01:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: again? 19:01:53 CHAT HarshLemon: The title thread tho 19:01:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: thought now seeing that 19:02:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that is rather odd 19:02:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I died 19:03:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @Alex 19:03:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robyn_Grayson/Sandbox 19:03:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What do you think of this design? 19:03:58 CHAT HarshLemon: Sleek design, dude. 19:03:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: what?> 19:04:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thanks, man 19:04:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I am lost now 19:04:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Go to the link lol 19:04:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I made a bubble-like code on it 19:04:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nvm 19:04:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i reread it 19:06:38 CHAT HarshLemon: Did you hear the new French theme song? It's a pain to the ears. 19:06:44 CHAT HarshLemon: Jk. it's good. 19:06:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 19:08:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I haven't had time to watch the new ML episodes yet 19:08:25 CHAT HarshLemon: Sad. 19:08:39 CHAT HarshLemon: Watch it when you have time. 19:08:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I will 19:09:53 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 19:10:25 CHAT HarshLemon: Hey, man. 19:10:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Up 19:10:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo 19:10:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 19:11:28 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 19:12:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok bye then 19:12:37 QUIT HarshLemon has left the Ladyblog 19:12:42 JOIN HarshLemon has joined the Ladyblog 19:13:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Same 19:13:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi 19:13:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wb 19:14:07 QUIT HarshLemon has left the Ladyblog 19:34:15 JOIN Cat Blanche has joined the Ladyblog 19:34:22 CHAT Cat Blanche: Hey 19:34:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 19:35:02 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 19:35:11 CHAT Cat Blanche: I'm Cat Blanche , I'm new in this wiki , because I know a lot of Miraculous. 19:35:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: cool 19:35:34 CHAT Cat Blanche: I'm btw. from german. 19:35:51 CHAT Cat Blanche: How are you ? ;) 19:36:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: good, you? 19:36:13 CHAT Cat Blanche: same (#) 19:36:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: O.o? 19:38:15 CHAT Cat Blanche: Not everyone in german knows a lots of Miraculous , I mean , there are a lots of fans , they don't know whos Volpina or The Collector 19:38:42 JOIN Fanficgirlanime has joined the Ladyblog 19:38:49 CHAT Cat Blanche: Also not everyone knows Hawk Moth is Gabriele Agreste. 19:39:06 CHAT Fanficgirlanime: well i knew by the voice 19:39:17 CHAT Cat Blanche: YEA 19:39:31 CHAT Cat Blanche: Because: 19:39:32 CHAT Fanficgirlanime: some people are like well no 19:39:49 CHAT Cat Blanche: What happends with Mrs. Agreste? 19:40:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: we don't know yet 19:41:57 CHAT Cat Blanche: Yea shes Le Paon , because what happends so really ? 19:42:05 CHAT Cat Blanche: Nobody knows. :( 19:42:13 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 19:42:19 CHAT Fanficgirlanime: hi 19:42:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: wifi died 19:42:45 JOIN HarshLemon has joined the Ladyblog 19:42:52 CHAT Fanficgirlanime: /oh mrs agreste is stuck in the painting by the peacock miraculous 19:42:55 CHAT HarshLemon: Hi. 19:43:03 CHAT HarshLemon: Nah that was never confirmed. 19:43:21 CHAT Cat Blanche: In german , I can't see Season 2 ... 19:43:33 CHAT Cat Blanche: germany' 19:43:56 CHAT HarshLemon: It's coming next month in Germany. 19:44:03 CHAT Cat Blanche: REALLY 19:44:07 CHAT Cat Blanche: OMG YESSSS 19:44:15 CHAT HarshLemon: Yeah, dude. 19:44:29 CHAT HarshLemon: November 17, I think. 19:44:41 CHAT Cat Blanche: OMG I'M DIED ALREADY 19:44:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yes 19:44:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: well enjoy your chat 19:44:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: laters 19:44:56 CHAT Fanficgirlanime: england in december 19:45:04 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 19:45:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: no 19:45:07 CHAT Cat Blanche: December is sad 19:45:10 CHAT HarshLemon: nah November for England. 19:45:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Elna 19:45:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: England is Nov as well 19:45:20 CHAT HarshLemon: November 4 19:45:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: US is Dec 19:45:36 CHAT Fanficgirlanime: /oh ok 19:45:44 CHAT Cat Blanche: Because , from where a lots of people can see some episodes? 19:45:49 CHAT Cat Blanche: From Season 2. 19:46:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: there we have three English episodes alrread 19:46:13 CHAT HarshLemon: Spain and Portugal and France released them. 19:46:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: already* 19:46:59 CHAT Fanficgirlanime: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 19:47:19 CHAT HarshLemon: yes? 19:47:27 CHAT Fanficgirlanime: /i need mo MLB 19:47:55 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 19:47:57 CHAT Cat Blanche: I'm Cat Blanche , Blanche is france and means "white" , my Akuma is Bloo ;D 19:48:06 CHAT HarshLemon: lol :P 19:48:11 CHAT Cat Blanche: 'AKUMA' BRUH HAHA 19:48:23 CHAT Fanficgirlanime: LOL (NINJA) 19:48:24 CHAT Cat Blanche: I mean Miraculous sorry haha 19:48:44 QUIT Fanficgirlanime has left the Ladyblog 19:48:53 CHAT Cat Blanche: UFFF I HATE MY ENGLISH... 19:49:02 CHAT Cat Blanche: MY KWAMII UFFF 19:49:17 QUIT Cat Blanche has left the Ladyblog 19:49:27 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 19:49:50 JOIN GlitterFace1234 has joined the Ladyblog 19:50:34 CHAT HarshLemon: Hi/ 19:51:35 QUIT GlitterFace1234 has left the Ladyblog 19:52:02 QUIT HarshLemon has left the Ladyblog 19:58:25 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 20:12:23 CHAT Fanficgirlanime: /i need mo MLB 20:12:23 CHAT Cat Blanche: I'm Cat Blanche , Blanche is france and means "white" , my Akuma is Bloo ;D 20:12:23 CHAT HarshLemon: lol :P 20:12:23 CHAT Cat Blanche: 'AKUMA' BRUH HAHA 20:12:23 CHAT Fanficgirlanime: LOL (NINJA) 20:12:23 CHAT Cat Blanche: I mean Miraculous sorry haha 20:12:23 CHAT Cat Blanche: UFFF I HATE MY ENGLISH... 20:12:23 CHAT Cat Blanche: MY KWAMII UFFF 20:12:23 CHAT HarshLemon: Hi/ 20:12:23 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:15:39 JOIN ZagHeroesFanGal has joined the Ladyblog 20:16:02 CHAT ZagHeroesFanGal: lkjhgfdsdfghioijuhygtfdfghjkl.,mnhbgfrtyuikmnhgfr567uikmnbhgt78okmn 20:16:15 QUIT ZagHeroesFanGal has left the Ladyblog 20:21:08 JOIN Iskea has joined the Ladyblog 20:26:35 CHAT Iskea: hi if anyone want to know i'm righting a story about miraculous ladybug but i addad my touch to it so i'm sorry if you don't like it if i post some of the story for a sneak peek of it (blush) 20:30:39 QUIT Iskea has left the Ladyblog 20:52:27 CHAT Cat Blanche: 'AKUMA' BRUH HAHA 20:52:27 CHAT Fanficgirlanime: LOL (NINJA) 20:52:27 CHAT Cat Blanche: I mean Miraculous sorry haha 20:52:27 CHAT Cat Blanche: UFFF I HATE MY ENGLISH... 20:52:27 CHAT Cat Blanche: MY KWAMII UFFF 20:52:27 CHAT HarshLemon: Hi/ 20:52:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:52:27 CHAT ZagHeroesFanGal: lkjhgfdsdfghioijuhygtfdfghjkl.,mnhbgfrtyuikmnhgfr567uikmnbhgt78okmn 20:52:27 CHAT Iskea: hi if anyone want to know i'm righting a story about miraculous ladybug but i addad my touch to it so i'm sorry if you don't like it if i post some of the story for a sneak peek of it (blush) 21:11:25 JOIN Kuru101 has joined the Ladyblog 21:12:50 QUIT Kuru101 has left the Ladyblog 21:42:30 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:17:37 JOIN Allya373 has joined the Ladyblog 22:18:53 QUIT Allya373 has left the Ladyblog 22:42:37 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:32:44 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:41:18 JOIN Kc-undercover123 has joined the Ladyblog 23:42:53 QUIT Kc-undercover123 has left the Ladyblog 2016 04 23